Resumption
by SnowandSilver
Summary: Après la guerre, les 7èmes années précédentes peuvent repasser leur dernière année dans de meilleures conditions. Au vu des derniers évènements les choses ont changées. Et les gens aussi. Dans d'étonnantes circonstances, Drago et Hermione, auparavant pires ennemis, vont considérablement se rapprocher. Mais malheureusement de nombreuses choses vont mettre en péril leur relation.
1. Prologue- Tout commence par une lettre

Coucou tout le monde!

Nous sommes nouvelles, oui "nous" car nous sommes deux à écrire! Nous nous présentons: Snow et Silver grandes fans de cette magnifique saga signée J.K. Rowling et surtout, ferventes admiratrices du fabuleux Drago Malfoy et de la fantastique Hermione Granger! Nous allons commencer par une fiction à chapitre : une Dramione! (Eh oui en tant qu'adoratrice d'Harry Potter, de Drago et d'Hermione... ça oblige!) Elle s'appelle Resumption (recommencement/reprise). Tout commence lorsque Hermione et Drago reçoivent une lettre... enfin bref lisez la suite et vous saurez! Vous verrez dans cette fiction des rapprochements, des disputes, ... pleins de sentiments seront présents! Nous respecterons le tome 7 sauf le dernier chapitre "19 ans plus tard". Bonne lecture,

Snow et Silver,

...

**Resumption**

**Prologue: Tout commence par une lettre**

PDV Drago

Je relevais la tête en sursaut en entendant un hibou taper à ma fenêtre. J'ouvris les yeux avec difficulté et me levais en maugréant des paroles inintelligibles. J'ouvris la fenêtre et reconnu avec surprise l'une des grandes chouettes effraies de Poudlard. _«Mais que faisait une chouette de Poudlard ici, chez un fils de mangemort deux mois après la Grande Guerre? »_ me demandai-je.

Après une courte hésitation, je décachetais l'enveloppe et et dépliai la lettre.

_«Mr Malfoy,_

_Au vu des derniers événements de l'année précédente, Poudlard vous propose de refaire votre 7ème année. _

_Si vous acceptiez, nous vous accorderions le poste de Préfet-en-Chef. _

_La rentrée se fera, comme toujours, le 1er septembre à la gare de King's Cross sur la voie 9 ¾ . Vous devrez me rejoindre dans le wagon des Préfets des 10h 50 où vous rencontrerez votre homologue féminin._

_En espérant que vous accepterez cette proposition,_

_Cordialement, _

_ Minerva McGonagall,_

_ Directrice de Poudlard_

_Je joins naturellement à cette lettre la liste de fournitures dont vous _nécessiterez_.»_

Je relevais la tête étonné. «_Moi? Préfet-en-Chef?»_ Décidément, cette vielle chouette devenait aussi folle que son prédécesseur...

Car j'allais bien évidemment accepter. Je n'avais pas mis longtemps à me décider : rester ici et recommencer mon année auprès de mes amis et de tout ce qui me rapprochait de mon ancienne vie ou m'exiler avec mes parents dans un endroit ou personne n'avait connaissance de notre changement de camp ? _Dure décision_, pensai-je avec ironie. Néanmoins, quelques choses me gênaient : que penseraient mes amis de tout ça ? Qui serait mon homologue féminin ? Dois-je redevenir l'ancien Drago Malfoy, Princes des Serpentards ? Oui car, Moi, Drago Malfoy, j'avais changé durant la 6e année. Encore plus pendant ces 2 mois...

C'est avec des questions plein la tête que je me recouchais essayant tant bien que mal de retrouver le sommeil.

PDV Hermione :

Cette nuit-là, je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Je repensais à l'année que je venais de vivre pour le moins riche en évènements, Voldemort , Harry et Ron… En parlant de lui nous nous sommes quitté deux semaines plus tôt, il s'était pris d'amour, enfin repris d'amour pour cette cruche de Lavande … Il s'était lassé de moi et c'est raccroché à la première fille qui lui tourne autour. Bref cette nuit était difficile. Vers 4 heures du matin je fixais alors le plafond quand j'entendis des petits coups répétés contre la vitre, _«tient un hibou? À cette heure-ci? Mais qui peut bien m'envoyer un hibou?» _En ouvrant la fenêtre, je reconnus tout de suite que c'était un des hiboux de Poudlard. Je pris la lettre du bec du hibou, ouvrit un tiroir et donna quelques graines à l'oiseau (j'avais toujours quelques graines quelque part au cas où un hibou passerait par-là). Je décachetais la lettre :

_«Chère Miss Granger, _

_Nous souhaitons vous faire parvenir le fait qu'au vu des événements qui se sont passé l'année dernière, nous souhaitions, refaire faire l'année à nos élèves, loin de nous de douter de vos connaissances, nous n'avons pas vraiment travaillé pendant cette dernière année et il est primordial que vous finissiez votre scolarité à Poudlard en ayant suivi la totalité des cours de septième année._

_De plus nous vous accordons le poste de Préfet-en-Chef. La rentrée se fera le 1er septembre comme tous les ans, A la gare de King's Cross. Nous vous attendons au wagon des Préfets où vous rencontrerez votre homologue masculin._

_Ci-joint votre liste de fournitures._

_Bonne rentrée,_

_ Minerva McGonnagall_

_ Directrice de Poudlard»_

De quoi?! Recommencer cette année? Mais ce serait merveilleux! Cela nous permettrait d'effacer cette horrible année. Mais… Qui sera mon homologue masculin? Et je n'ai qu'une semaine pour faire toutes mes fournitures et tout réviser?!

...

Voili voilou! Et maintenant, place au blabla des auteurs! Et bien c'est le prologue... pas grand-chose à dire... ce n'est pas très prometteur mais ça plante le décor! L'info la plus importante: Drago a changé! héhéhé...

Bref, on essaiera de poster tous les vendredis mais puisque vendredi, c'est aujourd'hui, le chapitre I c'est pour demain! Nous espérons que vous aimerez notre fiction!.


	2. Chapitre I - Trêve?

Coucou! c'est encore nous! Avec, comme promis, le chapitre 1 très très attendu par ceux et celles qui ont déjà remarqué notre très nouvelle présence sur fanfiction (enfin... nous espérons qu'il était attendu avec impatience). Bref ça fait beaucoup de très... Merci à Séverine32 qui est, pour le moment, la seule à avoir manifesté sa présence. Pour les autres... bah merci quand même mais si vous laissiez une review (cliquer sur le petit carré en bas oui...non, voilà ) et nous pourrions vous remercier en vous appelant par vos prénoms!

**Chapitre 1 : Trêve?**

PDV Drago

« ma robe, mes livres, ma malle, ma chouette… C'est tout bon plus qu'à traverser le mur. »

Enfin à la gare. Mine de rien cette foule, ces parents menant leurs enfants jusqu'au train pour leur première année en tant que jeunes sorciers m'avaient manqué. J'étais arrivé au wagon des préfets un peu en avance, McGonnagall était déjà là.

«- Bonjour professeur

-Bonjour Mr Malfoy

-Alors mon homologue féminin ?

-Elle ne devrait pas tarder.

-Qui c'est ?

-Eh bien vous le saurez bien tôt ou tard… Ah ! Quand on parle du loup-garou !

*tourne la tête*

-Granger ! »

Manquait plus que ça Granger en associée. Moi le prince des Serpentard associé à Granger la moldue !

« Contente de te voir aussi Malfoy…

-Madame pourquoi elle ?!

-Pourquoi lui ?!

-Eh bien car vous êtes tous les deux les meilleurs élèves de 7èmes années.

-Mais madame…

-On ne discute pas Mr Malfoy le choix est fait vous partagerez la tâche avec miss Granger point final. Maintenant installez-vous bien nous avons du chemin à faire jusqu'à Poudlard. »

Je lui lançais un regard noir qu'elle ne manqua pas de me retourner. Je sens que si on ne fait pas au moins une petite trêve l'année seras longue.

« -Eh bien maintenant que nous sommes partis je vous laisse !

-Mais madame non !

-Eh bien si

-Mr Malfoy. Voyons, vous saurez survivre quelques heures avec Miss Granger ! »

Je décidais donc d'engager la conversation sur cette possible trêve, quoique cette conversation était un peu gênante de par l'atmosphère qui régnait, nous deux seuls dans un wagon… Moi ! Drago Malfoy coincé avec Granger-sang-de-bourbe !

« -Eh bien Granger il semblerait que nous soyons partit pour un an à devoir travailler ensemble.

-Oui Malfoy je sais merci.

-Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être faire une trêve : on limite légèrement les insultes ?

-Tu es irrécupérable Malfoy

-Quoi je te propose un marché Granger sois honoré que Drago Malf…

-Que quoi? Que Drago Malfoy le prince des Serpentard m'accorde une faveur ?

-Oui Granger exactement!

- C'est ce que je disais: Irrécupérable… *soupir*

-Quoi?

-Pour toi une trêve c'est limiter les insultes.

-Oui et?

-C'est bien plus que limiter les insultes, c'est plus d'insultes, et faire la paix histoire de quelque temps. Pas «limiter les insultes.»

-Je ne sais pas si je m'en sentirais capable.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé de toute façon.

-Bon eh bien faisons une trêve, une vraie.

-…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore?

-Je ne pensais pas que tu en serais capable voilà tout.

-Tu me connais mal Granger, j'ai changé.

-Ah voilà encore quelque chose de nouveau.

-Oui Granger!

-Eh bien faisons déjà un changement si tu arrêtais de m'appeler par mon nom de famille ?»

Oulà... quoi? Appeler Granger par son … prénom? Ça ne paraît pas comme ça mais… Il n'y a que mes _rares_ amis que j'appelle par leur prénom.

« -Youhou Malfoy?

-Ah euh oui?

- Alors tu m'appelles par mon prénom ou non?

- Eh ben euh c'est-à-dire que

-Quoi?

-Non rien. Ok je t'appellerais par ton prénom

- Bon eh bien ça ne te dérange pas si je fais de même?

-Euh non, enfin je crois…»

Elle me regardait avec un petit regard malicieux, ses yeux étaient tellement … Attends quoi ? Non non Drago ressaisi toi! Je dois avoir trop chaud…

«- Drago… Drago! DRAGO!

-Que... quoi?

-On est arrivés à Poudlard.

-Ah d'accord.»

:::::::

PDV Drago

Pourquoi? J'avais tenté de faire comme avant, de masquer mon changement derrière des insultes, des regards noirs, et une voix froide mais... En la voyant j'avais irrésistiblement envie de me confier, de tout lui dire. Je retenais tout ça depuis trop longtemps et j'ai besoin de lâcher prise. Et puis... il faut dire qu'elle a un air bienveillant qui pousse aux confidences.

Mais je ne peux pas! Drago ressaisit toi bon Dieu! C'est Granger, Granger la sang de bourbe, la moldue... Pourtant, alors que je tentais de me raisonner, tous ces mots, toutes ces insultes sonnaient faux...

Nous arrivions à Poudlard. Le bruit des diligences qui roulaient et des élèves qui bavardaient gaiement se transformait en une bouillie de sons informes dans ma tête. J'avais besoin d'être seul et Granger devait l'avoir compris puisqu'elle ne dit pas un mot et se contenta de simplement hocher la tête en guise de salut avant d'entrer dans la grande salle.

J'entrais à mon tour et m'installai à ma place habituelle, au centre de la table (et de l'attention). Malgré les apparences, j'avais toujours été très proche de Blaise, Pansy et Théodore et ils se rendirent rapidement compte que je n'allai pas très bien. Blaise et Pansy se chargèrent de faire la conversation pour quatre tandis que Théo tentait de me remonter le moral. Si bien que mon silence passa inaperçu.

Pansy avait toujours aimé m'embêter en se faisant passer pour ma petite amie. Aussi, lorsqu'elle se blottit contre moi pour me glisser à l'oreille:

"Il faut qu'on parle tous les quatre. Rendez-vous à la salle sur demande à 23 h" , personne ne fit attention.

Je jetais un rapide coup d'oeil à la table des Griffondors et je cherchais ma chère homologue du regard. J'ai fait quoi?! Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai ce comportement si... affectif? protecteur? envers _elle_?

Heureusement, alors que je commençais à paniquer, McGo annonça la fin du repas et, d'un regard, nous invita, Granger et moi à la suivre.

« Comme vous le savez sûrement, les anciens directeurs de Poudlard avaient instauré une tradition, enlevée par la suite par le Professeur Dippet puis remise en place par le Professeur Dumbledore, pour unifier les maisons. Celle de faire cohabiter les Préfets en Chefs.»

J'eus un hoquet de surprise. Cohabiter avec Granger?! Mais cette folle voulait qu'il y ait un meurtre avant la fin de l'année? Quoique... On avait fait une trêve alors c'était peut-être faisable. J'observais Granger à la dérobée. Elle aurait dû paraître... Pas surprise, non (elle avait dû relire "_L'histoire de Poudard_" une vingtaine de fois) mécontente, ou ... dégoutée (cohabiter avec un fils de mangemort!). Mais non. Aucune de ces émotions ne transparaissait sur son visage.

Nous arrivâmes dans un couloir au 7ème étage. Le professeur McGonagall s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant 2 rubans: l'un vert-eau et l'autre rouge vermillon. Ils était représentés dans les deux coins opposés. J'étais sûr que, s'ils avaient eu des yeux, ils se seraient regardé en chiens de faïence.

"Bien, sur-ce, je vous laisse. Les instructions concernant votre tâche de Préfets en Chef sont sur un parchemin sur la table basse du salon."

Et elle partit nous laissant seul.

"Le mot de passe est "_Ambre_" mais vous pouvez le changer en prononçant "_Mutatio_" annonça un tableau à l'autre bout du couloir.

"-Euh... on le garde non? demandai-je

- ...Oui je suppose. De toute façon je ne sais pas par quoi le remplacer.

-Ambre" Dirent-ils ensemble

Le tableau se releva laissant apparaitre une entrée. Drago s'effaça machinalement comme on le lui avait appris à faire devant une femme.

PDV Hermione

Drago s'effaça avec galanterie pour me laisser passer. Je rentrai et découvris avec émerveillement une salle commune décorée avec gout. En face de moi trônait une imposante cheminée dans laquelle un tas de bois n'attendait que d'être allumé. Je jetais un sort informulé et un feu ronflant s'alluma projetant des ombres dans la pièce et commençant à me réchauffer. Il y avait également deux canapés à la perpendiculaire face à la cheminée qui avait l'air très confortables. Deux fauteuils rembourrés et un pouf complétaient l'arc de cercle autour de la cheminée qui semblait être le centre de la pièce. Au milieu se trouvait une table basse en bois sculpté reposant sur un tapis marron pâle aux longs poils soyeux. On voyait dans un renfoncement une petite bibliothèque composée de trois étagères emplies de livres au centre, se trouvait de gros coussins. Un large escalier s'élevait et se séparait en deux à mi-montée. A droite se trouvait une petite kitchenette et à gauche on pouvait voir une porte sur laquelle on pouvait lire en lettres brillantes "_Salle d'eau_". Je montais en silence, Drago à ma suite. Je découvrirais les instructions et la salle de bain demain matin; là maintenant, je suis exténuée. A la bifurcation, je m'engageais à droite et arrivais devant une porte peinte en gris sur laquelle figurait l'inscription: "_Drago Malfoy_" curieusement, je remarquais en haut, sur le cadre la porte "_Suis-moi je te fuis, Fuis-moi je te su_is". Clairement, ce n'était pas ma chambre mais par curiosité, j'ouvris la porte. J'eus une exclamation de surprise quand je découvris une large pièce blanche, un lavabo, et un dressing mais... rien aucun meuble, aucune fourniture autre que la malle de Drago et un catalogue.

"Oui, la tienne est comme ça aussi."

Je sursautais. Mon homologue se trouvait juste derrière moi,. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arrivé.

"Je crois que l'on doit la personnaliser." dit-il en montrant d'un du mentons le catalogue posé par terre. Bizarrement, sa présence aussi proche m'intimidait.

"-Euh... je.. Bien. Je vais voir la mienne alors... Bonne nuit Drago.

-'Nuit Gran.. non je veux dire, Bonne nuit Hermione."

Je redescendit es escalier et bifurquais cette fois-ci à gauche. Je découvris effectivement que ma chambre ressemblait a celle de Drago. Je rangeais mes vêtements dans le dressing d'un coup de baguette. Je pris le catalogue, effleurais un grand lit deux place de bout de ma baguette il apparut aussitôt en miniature. Je le plaçait contre le mur, Perpendiculaire à la porte fenêtre et face au dressing et lui rendis sa taille normale. Je me changeait rapidement et m'écroulai sur mon lit en pensant que je penserai a tout ce qui c'était passé lors de cette incroyable journée le lendemain.

...

Voila! je sais qu'il est un peu tard mais le temps de finir d'écrire, et de corriger... enfin bref j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Je le trouve plutôt pas mal pour ma part. Je sais qu'il est un peu court mais je tenais a le poster ce soir. Bonne nuit mes petits cookies chéris (j'en ai fait tout a l'heure et maintenant ça sent très bon dans ma maison! J'ai une grande passion pour le CHOCOLAT! ) enfin bref! Snow vous dit aussi bonne nuit mes bichons (ne faites pas gaffes à mes surnoms...) elle m'a laisser pour aller manger et là c'est mon tour! Donc voila! A vendredi prochain et n'oubliez pas de laisser pleins de reviews!


	3. Changement

Bonjour, je pense que vous ne deviez pas vous attendre à nous revoir (ou plutôt à nous relire) avant vendredi, mais il faut dire 2/3 choses. Hier mon ordi a eut plusieurs gros beugs donc quand j'ai enfin réussi à finir d'écrire le chapitre 1, je ne me suis pas relue et je l'ai posté tout de suite. Mais en me relisant ce matin, j'ai remarqué une quantité énorme de fautes donc j'ai remplacé le document par un document sans fautes. Je vous invite donc à le relire mais vous n'êtes pas obligé(e). Je suis vraiment désolée, J'ai honte *part se cacher*... Mais si vous l'avez lu après le 18/01/2015, ne prenez pas en compte ce petit mot.

Bonne semaine quand même mes petits amours! Non en fait je ne vous appelle pas mes petits amours car je voudrais rester fidèle à Tom. Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu: fidèle à Tom, **Tom Felton**. Je suis sa petite amie! Effectivement, si vous cherchez "Silver..." euh... bah "Silver de FanFiction" sur internet, vous trouverez des gros titres tels que: "**Silver de FanFiction, la petite amie de Tom Felton, notre acteur, chanteur et musicien préféré**", "**Silver de FanFiction et Tom Felton, un couple qui semble bien proche...**" ou encore "**Silver de FanFiction et Tom Felton choisissent la date du mariage!**" ou bien "**Silver de FanFiction mère du futur petit Felton**"! Raison de plus pour laisser pleins de reviews: vous connaitrez presque personnellement Mme Felton! Non... je n'ai rien dit, ça c'est dans les films que je me fais... Pour ça il faudrait encore que je soit a Paris en ce moment au lieu d'écrire cet article. Eh oui il est à Paris pour ce weekend! Les chanceux ces parisiens... Puis aussi, Felton, il ne pouvait pas attendre que j'y sois, à Paris, pour venir?! Non je rigole... Je suis toujours mieux chez moi, à vous écrire qu'écrasée par une foule de groupies hystériques qui veulent rapporter chez elle un morceau du T-shirt de Tom qu'elles auront arraché ou deux gouttes de sang qu'elles auront fait couler en le griffant! Bon enfin bref, je m'égare... (vous remarquerez, au cours des blabla, que je suis très bavarde... rien que là, je devais faire 6 lignes et j'en ai fait 19!) donc revenons en à nos moutons (ou à nos lecteurs, "-Mais tais-toi nom de Dieu!

- euh... t'est qui toi?

-ta conscience, ton deuxième toi enfin tout ce que tu veux... mais je te rappelle que tu est entrain d'écrire un mot pour tes lecteurs là!

-hein?! Ah oui c'est vrai, reprenons..." Les gens! je viens de découvrir que j'ai un deuxième moi avec qui je peux discuter! Vous le croyez vous?)

"BONNE SEMAINE! veuillez excuser mon intrusion. Non mais quelle pipelette alors celle-la!"

PS: Notez bien que le coup de "- euh... t'est qui toi? ; -ta conscience" n'est pas à moi mais à une autre auteur de fanfiction (le reste, c'est moi qui ai développé). Et que cette conscience fera d'autres apparitions! :)

Silver


	4. Chapter II- Tissage de liens

Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Voici le chapitre 2 de notre fiction! J'espère qu'on ne vous a pas fait trop attendre... Enfin bref.  
>Je voudrais d'abord répondre aux gens qui ont laissé des reviews:<p>

***green-serpentine (***: Il est vrai que le principe de "Drago et Hermione recommence leur 7e année en tant que préfets en chefs et vont cohabiter. Bizarrement, ils vont tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre..." est un peu... stéréotype mais c'est justement l'intérêt, c'est un genre de défi pour nous: arriver à faire quelque chose d'original (et bien sur de bien fait) en partant d'une idée ordinaire et répandue. Bien évidemment, nous ne sommes pas sûres d'y arriver c'est pourquoi nous acceptons avec joie les critiques négatives qui nous permettons de nous améliorer.

***kikou38***: Merkiii3 c'est adorable de nous soutenir

***nouniette***: thank you very much! ;)

**Chapitre II- Tissage de liens**

PDV DRAGO  
>Je me réveillais difficilement, et sortis de ma chambre. Au même moment Hermione sortit de ça chambre. J'étais très gêné de m'exposer en pyjama devant elle, je rentrais directement dans ma chambre pour enfiler des vêtements décents. Ce moment fut terriblement gênant, mais ça allait être comme ça tous les matins alors il fallait que je m'y fasse! Je sortis enfin de ma chambre et vit Hermione qui semblait, elle aussi, gênée. Elle s'était également habillée. Je lui demandais si elle voulait passer à la salle de bain en première et elle acceptât timidement. Je la trouvais mignonne avec son petit air gêné… STOP DRAGO STOP. Après être passé tous deux à la salle de bain nous nous sommes séparé pour rejoindre nos amis.<p>

PDV HERMIONE  
>Oulàlà ces matins allait être long ! Se croiser comme ça, en petite tenue de bon matin, c'était très gênant ! Néanmoins, Drago était devenu très galant. Voilà un bon point pour passer première à la salle de bain !<p>

PDV DRAGO  
>Lors des trous, au cours des semaines qui suivirent, je croisais de temps en temps Hermione et lui demandais (uniquement quand j'étais seul ou accompagné de mes <em>vrais<em> amis. On ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir une relation... cordiale) comment ça allait. Elle me répondait tout le temps qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle révisait pour le cours qui arrivait et que je devrais faire de même.

PDV HERMIONE  
>Les semaines passèrent sans encombres. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Drago ne voulait pas réviser pendant les pauses ! A chaque fois il me disait que je devrais arrêter de travailler autant sinon mon cerveau va exploser ! Mais c'est physiquement impossible de toute façon.<br>Ce soir, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans notre petit coin personnel. Ne sachant pas quoi faire. Et se retrouver assis à deux à regarder le feu était gênant, je dis alors d'une petite voix :

« Euh … Tu veux qu'on fasse nos devoirs ensemble ?

-Euh ben euh … Oui d'accord si tu veux.

-Quel enthousiasme Malf'Drago !

-Oui eh bien allons-y faisons nos devoirs Hermione !

-J'aime mieux !

-Bon ben on commence ! Aller! A nous deux métamorphose !

-Pas besoin de crier Drago, je t'entends je suis pas si loin que ça de toi je te signale.

-Euh oui pardon. »

Nous avions alors fait nos devoirs puis entrepris de fouiller notre duplex de fond en comble pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un trésor caché. Croyez-moi, quand l'ennui vous gagne vous pouvez faire n'importe quoi ! Je découvris avec déception que la kitchenette ne contenait qu'un lavabo, l'équivalent d'un four à micro-ondes en version sorcier ainsi que le nom de l'elfe que l'on devait appeler en cas de faim. Non mais vraiment! Les elfes ne doivent pas être traités comme ça! Ils ont déjà beaucoup de travail... Je devrai peut-être rouvrir la SALE...

"Suskey" déchiffra Drago derrière moi "ce nom va beaucoup me servir.. tient, d'ailleurs j'ai un peu faim... je lui demande un gâteau?"

Je le regardais choquée. je devais VRAIMENT rouvrir la SALE.

"bah quoi" me demanda-t-il l'air innocent?

"Les elfes de maison doivent être traités convenablement!"martelai-je "CE NE SONT PAS DES EXCLAVES! Ils ont droit, tout comme n'importe quel être sur cette terre, au respect!"

PVD DRAGO  
>Elle me fit alors tout un discours sur le droit à la liberté et la maltraitance dont on fait preuve envers les elfes de maisons. Je n'en écoutais pas un mot et laissai mes pensées divaguer. On voyait que cette cause lui tenait à cœur. Quand elle en parlait, elle était enflammée et passionnée. Ses yeux brillaient, ses joues étaient légèrement rosées sous l'excitation. Elle était pleine d'ambitions et accomplissait tout avec un enthousiasme flagrant. Elle était belle lorsqu'elle se dévouait à une cause. Je l'observai alors plus en détail. Durant l'année dernière, son corps de petite fille s'était changé en corps de femme aux courbes généreuses et bien placée. Ses cheveux s'étaient légèrement disciplinés mais il en restait néanmoins une vague touffe qui lui donnait un certain charme. Ils avaient l'air doux et soyeux. L'envie de passer ma main dedans me tiraillait. Alors que j'amorçais le mouvement de lever la main pour les toucher je réalisai ce que j'allais faire et je m'arrêtais à mi-geste et rougissais fortement.<p>

"Drago? DRAGO!" S'exclama Hermione me tirant de mes pensées. Je l'avais bien appelée Hermione?!

"Oui, tu as raison." Fut tout ce que je trouvais à répondre. Elle me fit un grand sourire, visiblement heureuse d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui la comprenait. Je me demandais comment Potter et Weasley faisaient pour la supporter... "On continue les recherches?" Proposai-je. Elle acquiesça et tourna les talons, un léger sourire flottant sur son visage. Je me détournai également.

PDV HERMIONE  
>" AH ! " s'écria Drago !<p>

" Tu as trouvé un trésor ?! " M'écriais-je

"-Non ! Mieux que ça !

- Quoi ? Mc Gonagall qui fricotte avec Flitwick " dis-je pour plaisanter.

"- Comment est-ce que t'as deviné !

- Qu… QUOI ?!

- J'ai trouvé un hublot derrière l'une des bibliothèques qui donne sur le bureau de Mc Go ! Elle et Flitwick ont l'air de trèèèèèèès bien s'entendre !

- Fait moi voir ça ! " Je courus le rejoindre et vis McGonnagall par le hublot entrain de trinquer très proche du professeur, et ils se mirent à danser un slow. Drago se tourna vers moi avec un sourire amusé

" -Ils sont soûls ? Ce n'est pas possible !

- Eh bien ils ont le droit de s'aimer ce n'est pas parce que l'un pourrait faire office de nain de jardin et l'autre de porte manteau que l'on doit critiquer !

- De quoi et de quoi ?

- Des objets moldus, laisse tomber…

- AH c'est sûr que non rien. J'ai très bien compris ton propos ! " Je tournais ma tête vers lui et il me fit un large sourire. Nous étions proches trop proches.

" Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais il se fait tard bonne nuit Drago !

-B.. Bonne nuit… Hermione. "  
>Wow… J'avais ressenti quelque chose de très bizarre.<p>

PDV DRAGO  
>On peut dire que nous nous sommes bien amusés durant cette soirée, vous le croyez-vous ? Mc Go qui fricotte avec le nain là ! Par contre la fin… Eh bien on peut dire que le fait que je souris et que nous soyons proches l'effraie assez vite, l'Hermione… Enfin je peux la comprendre. Je me levais de très bonne humeur, m'habillais, la pudeur étant toujours présente et je sortis encore en même temps qu'Hermione elle aussi habillée et apparemment très énergique car elle courut vers moi et me sauta presque dans les bras.<p>

" UNE CUISINE !

-Quoi ?

-IL Y A UNE CUISINE DANS NOTRE DUPLEX !

- Et ?

- ET JE VAIS POUVOIR CUISINER !

- Mais hier soir on a fouillé tout le duplex et on n'a jamais vu de cuisine

- Ben oui je pense que s'il y avait une cuisine dans la pièce on l'aurait remarqué mais…

- Un passage secret !

-Ouais !

- Comment tu l'as su ?

- J'ai trouvé un plan sous une des lattes de mon parquet, il dépassait un peu !

- Bon ok on a découvert un passage secret menant à une cuisine, et ?

- Et ?

- Oui et ?

- Et je vais pouvoir cuisiner plein de trucs !

- La bouffe hyper grasse de Poudlard ne te suffit pas ?

- Mais comme ça le matin on peut rester dans le duplex et éviter de directement aller dans la foule pour déjeuner ! On pourra direct ce faire à manger.

- Si c'est toi qui le fais, moi je m'en fous.

- Marché conclu mais t'inquiète pas un jour je te ferais essayer le plaisir de cuisiner.

- Le jour où tu y arriveras Hermione, je te donne une médaille.

- Tu peux me la donnée tout de suite ta médaille ! J'y arriverais !

- Bon et si nous traversions ce passage secret ? " Le passage secret était derrière la cheminée il s'actionnait en enlevant une brique, on la remettait en revenant. La cuisine était très spacieuse et moderne je pense qu'elle devait vraiment plaire à Hermione qui se retenait d'exploser de joie, elle pleurait presque de joie !

" C'est magnifique Drago !

- Je suppose.

- Soit plus enthousiaste ! Allez je te prépare un petit dej' ?

- Si ça t'amuse !

- Oh que oui! " J'ai donc eu le droit à un petit déjeuner maison pas si mal que ça.

PDV HERMIONE  
>Étrangement, l'épisode de la "chasse au trésor" avec la découverte du couple filierva (*) et de la cuisine nous avait pas mal rapprochés si j'entretenais auparavant une relation... disons, relativement cordiale avec Drago, nous sommes maintenant... amis. J'étais heureuse de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un. Je ne demandais pas forcément qu'on me comprenne (Ginny était là pour ça) mais que l'on s'intéresse à ce que je dis, que l'on me contredise (j'avais beau détester avoir tort, j'adorais mes longues soirées de débats avec Drago). Au cours de ce premier mois de l'année, j'avais découvert un nouveau Drago, sa vraie personnalité était étonnamment loin de toute chose imaginable. Il avait, naturellement, la galanterie et la classe qu'on attend de quelqu'un comme lui. Mais sa froideur des années précédentes s'était envolée pour fait place à une formidable joie de vivre tout en restant un minimum sérieux. Ce que j'avais toujours attendu d'Harry et de Ron.<br>J'avais mis un certain temps avant d'accepter de lui faire confiance et il restait un certain malaise entre nous car je crois que Drago n'a jamais eu personne à qui se confier, personne pour l'écouter sans se moquer. C'est pourquoi, il a besoin de parler mais il ne sait pas comment faire. Il faudrait que je le mette en confiance. Hum... pas bête ça, Hermione... Aller il te faut un plan! (Merlin! On croirait entendre Ginny!). Réfléchissons... Il ne me fait pas encore tout à fait confiance... Il faudrait qu'une occasion se présente et que je puisse lui prouver que je suis "de son côté" et que je tiens à lui.  
>Et puis bien évidemment que j'en parle à Ginny, elle avait beau avoir des idées tordues et farfelue, elle avait quand même souvent des plans géniaux.<p>

J'allais de ce pas dans la salle sur demande après avoir envoyé un mot à la meilleure des meilleures amies. Après une discussion mouvementée, je sorti de la salle sur demande avec mon plan bien en tête.

L'occasion de mettre en place la phase 1 que j'avais réfléchie toute seule et que Ginny avait approuvée se présenta plus vite que prévu. Il faisait beau et chaud, ce samedi après-midi, j'étais dans le parc en compagnie d'Harry, Ginny et, à mon grand désaccord, de Ron et Lavande. Je parlais avec Ginny de tout et de rien tout en jetant régulièrement des regards agacés à Lavande qui essayait apparemment d'avaler des amygdales de Ron (à qui ça avait l'air de plaire) alors que Lavande daigna enfin de lâcher "Ron-Ron" pour l'entraîner en gloussant vers le lac, une tornade nommée Pavarti se jeta sur ladite Lavande pour lui murmurer à l'oreille des mots que visiblement, personne d'autre n'entendit.

"Viens vite! Tu sais, le serdaigle trop putain de bien foutu?! Eh ben il veut te revoir!"

Quoi?! Alors non seulement elle m'avait piqué mon petit ami, mais elle l'avait trompé! Et elle était prête à le refaire puisqu'elle partit en courant après avoir lancé un dernier: "Je t'aime Ron-Ron!" Il la regarda avec un sourire béat sur le visage tandis que je lui lançais un regard dégoûté.  
>J'entraînais ensuite mes amis dans un coin plus tranquille que là où nous emmenais Lavande. Personne ne connaissait ce coin car il fallait pénétrer à l'autre de la forêt interdite pour y accéder. Sous n'importe quel ciel, cet endroit était magnifique.<br>Lorsque l'on sortait de la forêt, on débouchait sur une petite clairière bordée d'une plage de petits galets dissimulée de l'autre rive par les branches d'un gros saule pleureur. Le sol était couvert d'une fine couche d'herbe. Et un caillou s'avançait sur l'eau à côté du tronc du vieux saule. J'avais découvert cet endroit en première année, lorsque je cherchais un endroit calme pour oublier mes soucis. Je ne l'avais montré qu'à très peu de personnes, quatre en fait. Harry, Ginny, Ron et... Drago. J'avais fait promettre à chacun d'eux de ne le révéler à personne. Même Ron ne l'avais jamais montré à Lavande. Je lui en étais reconnaissante. Et Drago... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai montré j'avais attendu longtemps avant de le montrer à Harry, Ron et Ginny (trois ans pour les garçons et deux pour Ginny) mais pourtant, au bout de deux semaines d'amitié, j'avais montré cet endroit à Drago. Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi.  
>J'étais dans mes pensées et j'ouvrais la marche, Ginny derrière moi. Soudain, je pilai, Ginny me rentra dedans et émit un grognement indistinct avant de s'arrêter, elle aussi, surprise. Drago était assis sur le caillou, les genoux repliés devant lui et regardait dans le vide. Il avait les yeux rouges et gonflés, signe qu'il avait pleuré et des larmes silencieuses coulaient encore sur ses joues. Il tourna la tête vers nous à notre approche. Cela me faisait mal, très mal de le voir comme ça. Mais avant que je n'ai pu esquisser un geste, Ron prit la parole d'une voix dure et cynique:<p>

"Oh, pauvre Malfoy, il pleure! C'est peut-être parce que son petit papa est en prison... Oh! Mais j'oubliais, c'est nous qui l'y avons mît... "

Les yeux Drago devinrent noirs et se rétrécirent en deux fentes. Il était très en colère. Et il pouvait être dangereux.

"Je n'approuve pas ce qu'a fait mon père, Weasmoche, mais je n'accepterais pas que tu parles de lui comme ça."

Il sortit sa baguette.

"Ah oui? Et tu vas m'en empêcher peut-être? Ou peut-être que tu pleures ton ami Crabble... Ou tu pleures d'avance ta stupide mère qui va pourrir de dépression... Ou alors tout simplement ta misérable existence..."

Ron dégaina également.

Drago était sur le point d'exploser, cela se voyait.  
>Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, je m'avançais et gifla Ron. Je lui laissais une "jolie" marque rouge. Et dire qu'il avait osé se prétendre mon ami! Comment pouvait-il être aussi cruel? Même envers son pire ennemi, nous avions tous perdu des proches au cours de cette terrible guerre et chacun le vivait comme il le pouvait. De plus, il ne pouvait reprocher à Drago ce qu'a fait son père: on ne choisit pas sa famille!<p>

"Pour qui te prends-tu, Ronald Weasley?!" demandai-je furieuse "il a besoin de relâcher ce qu'il ressent! Tout comme toi! Tu veux peut-être que je te parle des journées entières que tu as passées dans mes bras à pleurer Fred et Percy?!"

Je m'en voulais de l'attaquer aussi durement mais c'était nécessaire. Je vins alors vers Drago, le pris dans mes bras et lui murmurais des paroles rassurantes. Alors que je l'attirais doucement vers le sentier permettant de regagner le château, j'entendis Ron dire:

"-Tu es amie avec _ça_?! Je ne pensais pas que tu étais tombée aussi bas Hermione

-Je ne tomberais jamais plus bas que toi en tout cas Weasley. Ne viens plus jamais m'adresser la parole." lui crachai-je en retour.

Puis je partis, entraînant Drago à ma suite.

Arrivés dans notre appartement, je le fis assoir sur le canapé, lui mis une couverture sur le dos et allumais un feu malgré la douce chaleur d'octobre (j'avais toujours trouvé qu'un bon feu réconfortait) et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une théière de tisane et deux tasses.

"Tu m'as défendu" murmura Drago

Je hochais la tête gravement.

"Il n'avait pas le droit de te dire tout ça." Répondi-je.

Il remarqua alors la tisane que j'étais en train de servir.

"Super, de la tisane de grand-mère" dit-il ironiquement

"Bien, je vois que tu vas déjà mieux!" je souriais en réponse.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(1) tout comme pour beaucoup de couple j'ai inventé un nom composé pour celui ci: Filius Flitwick et Minerva McGonagall= filierva (je sais, je sais ça n'est pas terrible mais bon... Snow n'a pas pu trouver mieux que moi alors je laisse comme ça.

-::::::-

Hey c'est Snow ! Comme promis, je fais la fermeture de ce chapitre alors, le nouveau petit couple McGo' et Flitwick ! Hermione et Drago se rapprochent ! Désolé pour les fans de Ron maison vas pas le chouchouter pendant cette fiction, on va un peu le faire passer un pour le connard de première ! xD  
>Et Hermione revient avec la SALE, c'est qu'elle est tenace la "Miss-je-sais-tout!" x)<p>

Sinon, laissez-nous une review ! On accepte les comms négatifs s'ils sont constructifs et fondés ! Les simples « Cé d'la mérde laul » ne sont pas acceptés !  
>Allez chouss les Rousses (et les autres couleurs de cheveux !)<p>

Et milles fois pardons pour l'heure a laquelle nous postons, on essaiera de faire mieux la semaine prochaine.


	5. Chapitre3-Avouer est parfois difficile

Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Nous sommes désolées pour cette semaine de retard, on espère que vous nous en voulez pas trop =) Enfin bref nous revoilà donc avec le chapitre III qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Je préviens, il est un peu dépressif. Et pour nous faire pardonner de ce retard, on essaiera de poster le chapitre IV avant lundi. Demain si possible, mais je ne m'engage à rien, car je serai peut-être sur mes skis.

Bonne lecture,  
>Silver<p>

**Chapitre III-Avouer est parfois difficile...**

PDV HERMIONE

« Nooooooooooooooooooooonnnn ! »

Je me reveillais en sursaut à l'entente de ce cri déchirant. Mon réveil indiquait 5h30. 5H30 alors que l'on était samedi !

« NON ! Pas elle ! Pas elle ! TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT ! »

Ce deuxième cri me fit prendre conscience de ce qui arrivait : Drago hurlait à s'en casser la voix dans sa chambre ! J'enfilais une robe de chambre et me précipitai dans les escaliers lorsque j'arrivais devant son portrait je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas le mot de passe. Je lançais un regard suppliant au tableau qui gardait la chambre de mon homologue. Celui-ci grommelait, mécontent d'avoir été réveillé a une heure pareille.

« C'est bon, allez-y et faites-le taire. On n'a pas idée de hurler comme ça...en pleine nuit en plus... »

Le tableau pivota me laissant passer. Je m'engouffrait dans la chambre. J'entendais maintenant des gémissements de désespoir s'élever dans la pièce. Je m'approchai tout doucement, fit un saut au lavabo pour humidifier un gant de toilette et m'asseyait au bord du lit.

« AAAAAHHHHH »

Ce cri me brisa le cœur. Alors qu'un autre cri de douleur se fit entendre, je le secouais doucement pour le réjveiller.

« Drago ?! Chhhhh, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ça va aller chhhh...

-Non ! Ne me touche p... noooon ! »

Je ne savais pas de quoi il rêvait, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que ce n'était pas joyeux...

PDV DRAGO

Je me réveillais, haletant et tremblant. Je venais de refaire ce rêve. J'avais de nouveau revécu cette affreuse soirée. Mais ce coup-ci, je n'étais pas allé jusqu'au bout car une main ferme m'avais secoué avec force.

« Cchhhhhh, chhhhhh ça va aller Drago, tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar »

Mais un cauchemar que j'avais vécu. Je sentis un linge humide passer sur mon front et des bras m'enlacer. Je me mis alors à pleurer. Je me sentais honteux de me laisser aller comme ça, car je n'avais jamais montré mes émotions à personne (sauf quelques rares fois à Blaise) mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter les larmes, elles coulaient toutes seules. J'avais besoin de relâcher cette pression... J'aurais voulu parler à Granger mais confier ses secrets les plus intimes à son ancienne pire ennemie n'est pas le meilleur moyen de garder ses secrets en sécurité. Pourtant, elle m'avait déjà montré qu'elle était une personne de confiance. Et là encore, en voyant son ancien ennemi en pleurs, elle ne se moquait pas, elle ne disait rien se contentant de me rassurer, de me bercer et de comprendre...

Deux parties de moi d'affrontaient : ma raison me dictait de la repousser, de la renvoyer dans sa chambre et de la menacer pour qu'elle ne parle pas de ça à personne...

Et mon cœur me suppliait de lâcher prise d'accepter son soutient. Ce soutien que j'attends depuis si longtemps.

Cela faisait trop longtemps que mon malheur et ma solitude duraient. Trop longtemps que j'espérait qu'un ami se présente à moi pour m'aider à continuer. Trop longtemps que j'attendais que quelqu'un vienne m'insuffler la force de vivre.  
>Alors je décidai de tout lui dire.<p>

PDV HERMIONE

Je le berçais dans mes bras depuis cinq minutes maintenant. J'attendais qu'il se calme. Lorsque ses tremblements se calmèrent enfin, je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à son visage. Il avait les yeux rouges et les larmes traçaient de multiples sillons sur sa peau rendue encore plus blafarde par la lumière de la lune. Il avait l'air déchiré, détruit. Je vis qu'il réfléchissait et semblait partagé. Je compris alors qu'il voulait parler mais n'osait pas.

"Tu peux parler si tu veux, dis-je d'une voix douce, mais je ne te force pas."

Je l'emmenais dans la salle commune, nous installai confortablement sur le canapé et fit venir des grosses couvertures ainsi que du chocolat chaud.

Je lui tendis sa tasse et attendis patiemment, n'insistant pas plus, de peur qu'il se braque et ne veuille plus parler. Je avais que cela le soulagerais. Au bout de quelques minutes à éviter mon regard, il prit une grande inspiration et me regarda dans les yeux. Je lui fis un petit sourire d'encouragement.

«Je ne sais pas par où commencer» avoua-t-il

« Par le début ? » Suggérai-je d'une petite voix

PDV DRAGO

«- As-tu déjà entendu parler de la manière dont les sangs purs élèvent leur descendance?

- Vaguement ...»

Je lui expliquais alors comment mon père m'avait élevé "à la baguette" au sens propre comme au figuré. Comment j'avais appris à différencier les sangs de bourbes et les sangs mêlés des sangs purs. Comment mon ignoble père m'avais appris à ne pas montrer mes sentiments à coup de doloris.  
>J'avais décidé de tout lui dire. Je pris donc l'initiative de lui expliquer que j'avais vécu neuf ans sans autre soutient et contact que ma mère lorsqu'elle ne subissait pas la colère de mon géniteur.<p>

À mes neuf ans, mon père m'avais appris tout ce qu'un aristocrate, Malfoy de surcroît, se devait de savoir. Il m'emmena donc faire ma première apparition dans le monde de la noblesse. Je rencontrais alors Blaise puis, six mois plus tard, Pansy. Ces deux la devinrent de très bons amis. Nous développâmes une complicité que nous devions cacher à mon père qui ne voyait pas ça d'un très bon œil -à croire qu'il voulait que je reste solitaire et désespéré toute ma vie.  
>À mon entrée à Poudlard, je communiquais avec mon père par lettre. Il disait que je devais le rendre fier. Il avait réussi à m'imposer cet objectif durant les trois premières années. Si bien qu'il m'envoyait des instructions, des missions à remplir comme battre Potter au Quiditch, être le meilleur en tout. Je ne réussissais jamais à le satisfaire pleinement, alors à chaque vacance, une fois de retour chez moi, ça recommençait...<br>En quatrième année, il fut le premier à transplaner auprès du Mage Noir. À son retour, il était devenu encore plus sadique et cruel. Durant l'été qui suivit, je tombais dans une dépression. Ma mère, voyant que je n'allais pas bien avait tenté de me protéger et prenais tous les coups à ma place. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle cessa de vivre. À partir de cet instant, tout le peu de joie de vivre qu'il lui restait disparu. Elle devint alors une coquille vide. Elle encaissait les coups pour deux sans rien dire. Un jour, peu avant la rentrée, mon père en eut assez et décida de laisser ma mère prendre autant de coups qu'avant, mais qu'il m'en donnerait aussi. Mon père avait détruit ma mère.

Hermione paraissait choquée et désolée.

« Comment as-tu réussi à subir tout ça sans en parler, sans rien laisser paraître ?»

J'haussais les épaules.

« N'oublie pas que l'on m'as appris à masquer mes émotions avant même que je sache parler correctement. »

Je repris mon histoire. Mon père voulait que je m'enrôle dans les mangemorts. Mais le Lord me disait trop jeune. Mon père proposa alors au Seigneur des Ténèbres de me confier une mission importante, une épreuve de passage. Tuer Dumbledore. La seule personne qui ai jamais vu ma détresse mis à part ma mère. Mon père avait donné gage de ma vie. Je décidai donc de me soumettre.

PDV Hermione

Son père… Il était si cruel ! Et sa mère impuissante ! Quand j'écoutais son histoire je me retenais de pleurer. Il ne méritait pas ça. J'avais envie de me lever d'aller voir son père et de lui mettre une bonne raclée, une raclée à la Hermione Granger. Mais j'étais là pour lui et le consolais. Ce qu'il m'annonçât alors ensuite, était, indescriptible. J'étais choquée, attristée, peinée. Il ne pouvait pas avoir vécu ça et ne rien faire transparaître. C'était sûr qu'il il allait craquer un jour ou l'autre. Et il fallait être là à ce moment. Je l'étais et l'écoutais me détailler l'horreur qu'il a vécue.

PDV Drago

« -C'est, comme tu le sais Rogue qui a tué Dumbledore à ma place. Quand nous sommes rentrés auprès de Voldemort ; il m'a posé des questions, sur comment c'était de tuer, est-ce que j'y avais pris plaisir, est-ce que je voulais recommencer. J'ai menti à toutes les questions, j'avais dit que j'avais senti une forte adrénaline lors de mon coup de baguette final, que j'avais senti une sorte d'euphorie quand j'ai vu Dumbledore tombé. Que j'avais pris beaucoup de plaisir à tuer. Et enfin que je rêverais de recommencer...

-Oh non…

-Il m'a alors dit que comme c'était un rêve il se devait de m'aider à le réaliser. Il fit rentrer dans la salle, tenue par deux espèces de créatures immondes que je n'ai pas sues reconnaitre, une jeune femme très belle, dans les vingt ans qui avait toute la vie devant elle, elle pleurait, elle avait froid, elle était pâle. Voldemort m'a dit que si c'était vraiment mon rêve je devais le faire bien. Les deux créatures lâchèrent brutalement la jeune femme qui vint s'étaler sur le marbre froid à mes pieds. Il m'a alors expliqué que cette femme était une moldue. Qu'elle n'avait donc pas à vivre. Et que je devrais là tuer de façon à ce qu'elle agonise lentement. Il m'a dit de lui jeter un doloris, puis deux puis trois de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt de douleur et d'épuisement. Je cachais encore une fois mes sentiments, ravalais mes larmes et sortit ma baguette la pointant sur la jeune femme qui me suppliait, recroquevillée, la voie cassée par les larmes. Je ne pouvais rien faire c'est comme si mon corps avait été manipulé par quelqu'un, il faisait ce que je ne voulais pas faire. Et sous le regard de mon père, de Voldemort, de ma mère, de ma tante et les autres. Je jetais le premier doloris d'une voie sèche. La femme hurla de douleur elle me disait d'arrêté de lui laisser la vie sauve, mais je jetais alors le second doloris. Elle hurlait de plus belle. Puis je jetais alors le troisième. Au bout d'une minute plus aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, plus aucun sanglot, rien. Voldemort était très heureux et applaudissait à la vue du cadavre de cette pauvre femme. Je lui sortais un faux sourire et parti.

-Drago je…

-Ne dit rien tu me vois comme un monstre maintenant ? Tu penses que j'aurais dû me rebeller c'est ça ?

-Non, je sais très bien que ce rebellé face à Voldemort ne ferait rien mais je comprends ta souffrance psychologique maintenant.

-Chaque nuit je repense à cette femme. A ce qu'elle aurait pu faire si elle n'était pas morte, aux enfants qu'elle aurait pu avoir, à l'homme qu'elle aurait pu aimer. Et a comment je l'ai tué. Cette scène passe en boucle dans ma tête. Je n'en peux plus Hermione. Aide moi je t'en supplie !

-Je vais t'aider je te le promets. »

Je blottissais ma tête sur son épaule nous sommes resté là pendant très longtemps.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voilà ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop pleins d'idées noires car c'est LES VACANCES ! Eh oui ! Du moins, pour nous, la zone A... Et les autres eh bah... Nananananèreuuuh ! Non, pour les autres, bon courage, vous aurez le droit de me narguer par review quand je serai en cours et que vous serez en vacances (en en profitant pour donner un avis peut être ? Non, non, je n'essaie pas du tout de vous faire écrire une review... ). Bref j'espère que vous avez aimé. Juste une question, vous préférez que ça aille plutôt rapidement ou non entre Drago et Hermione ? Parceque c'est un peu un sujet de conflit entre nous... Bon weekend et a très bientôt !

Snow & Silver


End file.
